One phone call changes all
by smurfilicious
Summary: Harvey Specter, receives a phone call one morning. An ex of his has a son named Michael, Arthur. She is dead. Harvey is the father. Mike is three years old. How will harvey cope, will he keep Mike
1. 1 One phone call changes all

**Harvey Specter receives a phone call one morning. An ex of his has a son named Michael, Arthur. She is dead. Harvey is the father. Mike is three years old**

Harvey Specter, groaned as his alarm blasted into his ears, he slowly made his way out of his warm bed, cursing his alarm clock, as the cold air hit him as his bare feet touch the oak wood floor, he shivered

He slumped into his kitchen and made some strong black coffee, today was a good day, he had just closed one of Pearson/Hardman's biggest cases, Jessica was pleased with him and he loved rubbing it in Louis's face.

"Harvey", Donna approaches Harvey with nervousness and confusion not her usually joyful bounciness, which has Harvey confused

"Yes donna"

"Phone for you, child services"

Harvey Specter's mouth drops and he straightens his tie,

"Harvey, Specter, look I think you have got the wrong number, I don't have a son

Harvey puts the phone down and stares out the window, "DONNA" "Yes Harvey?" "I, have a son!"

"What?" Donna asks "" My ex Elizabeth died, she was ill, I have a son, I have a child. I don't like children Donna, I can't stand them. They are messy

"I'll get you a coffee Harvey", "Thought we didn't get each other coffee" Harvey chuckles, " this is an acceptation, you can pay me back later" Harvey chuckles and leans back in his chair.

"Thanks donna", "so", Donna asks siting down on Harvey's couch, leaning forward, legs cross elegantly. "What's your son called?" "How old is he?", "where does he live?" "Whoa which one do you want answered first? Harvey says eyebrows raised "he's three, his names Michael and he lived in New Jersey, but right now he's in a foster home just now in New York"

"Donna, what do I do, children don't like me, and my sister could adopt him" Harvey says considering his options. Donna glares at him, Donna I like my job, I love my job. I don't love kids.

Harvey Specter he is your son


	2. Meeting Micheal

**This is the second chapter of my story**

**Mike has Autism in this story, in this chapter he is three years old, in the others I may change his age to show him living with Autism, I hope you do not dismiss this because of the fact that Mike has Autism, both my brothers have Autism so I understand what it is like living with them and how they see the world. In the next Chapter, Mike is Six years old.**

**I don't own Suits or Harvey Specter, (I wish)**

**I DO own, LITTLE Mike, Elaine and Emily woooh**

**Please read and review, I like reviews**

Harvey stood in the hall way of the children's home feeling anxious, he straightened his tie, he didn't get anxious, Harvey Specter didn't do emotions.

A lady in a flowery blouse and denim skirt approaches Harvey.

"Hello, you must be Mr Specter"

"Harvey", Harvey says.

"Okay Harvey I am Catherine Fair- bad, I am in charge of 'Honey Bears' (any other time, Harvey would have sniggered or rather scoffed at the name) children's home. I over see that the children here are well looked after and find good adequate homes, I've got some things to discuss with you before you can actually meet Michael"  
Harvey nods his understanding,

"This way please, can I get you a drink," Catherine offers going over to the coffee machine

"Yeah thanks, coffee please" Harvey says looking around the office, it is a contrast between being very modern but with some old features, black leather chair, nice oak desk.

"Harvey, there are some important things, you need to know regarding Mike, I don't know how aware you are, regarding well Michael's mother, Catherine continues, Harvey senses that she thinks he knows more than he does.

"I only know that I have a son, I spoke to one of your colleagues yesterday" Harvey says informing her of the situation"; Catherine takes a sip of coffee before looking down at the file in front of her.

"Okay, I don't really know how to tell you this, Michael, has no other family, His mother Elaine Galden, passed away last month and we have tried to find any existing relatives, it seems there are none, if you were not prepared to take Michael into your care, then I am afraid that he would to remain in this facility until suitable adoptive parents arose.

"I would not want Michael to go into care, I don't have any experience with children, but I do not want my son to be with strangers, no offence intended, Harvey says,

"None taken at all that is delightful news, one of the most important things you have to know about Michael, is that he has Autism, Harvey, stared shocked at Catherine, he could not relate to children never mind ones who needed extra attention and special care, (one of his clients, daughters has autism, he met her when she was six years old and he interacted with her, not understanding what autism was until it was explained to him, he thought she was a bright funny little girl who would struggle in life, he didn't think it was fair, yes this was having emotion. But for a good reason.)

"Harvey? Harvey are you alright, you have gone a bit pale"

"I am fine, do I get to meet my, 'son'", he tasted the word on his tongue and it felt strange but it was a good feeling. He liked it.

"Absolutely, I think the children will be in the TV room, Thursday mornings are movie days, Michael enjoys this very much, he particularly enjoys being with the older children, all of the girls love Michael , he's a beautiful little boy, so full of character"

"Here we are" Catherine announces leading Harvey into a large room where there are about fifteen children, Harvey looks at them the oldest can't be older than ten years old, Catherine approaches said girl "Sarah, do you know where Michael is" the little girl Sarah eyes Harvey wearily before pointing out the glass doors, "thank you Sarah "Catherine says kindly cuddling the little girl who hugs her.

"Emily, this is Harvey Specter, Michael's dad"

"Hello, Harvey nice to meet you I am Emily Barton, I am one of the assistants who care for the children here"  
"Nice, to meet you Emily"

"and there is Michael", Catherine says, pointing over at a small boy with golden blonde hair playing in the sand giggling when he buries his car umpteen times"

"Hello Michael, you coming to say hello" Mike smiles a toothy cheeky grin at Elaine before lifting his arms out to be picked up, Catherine complies cuddling the tiny boy,

"Hello, cheeky have you been playing, what have you been doing, have you been having fun, yes you have, Catherine coos, Michael smiles at her showing her a plastic crab

" we're going to go inside now okay, we're going to go away from the sandpit" Catherine explains, mike starts to whine as he is carried away, studying Harvey, Harvey can't get over how much he looks like Elaine, he is the spitting image of her, but he also has Harvey's eyes, chocolate brown eyes. Gorgeous eyes.

"Emily, I am taking Michael in now"

Emily nods and picks up two of the small children hanging onto her leg

"He might need a diaper change now, I changed him half an hour ago, but I think he was going a few minutes before you came out"

"Okay, Shall we get you changed then cheeky, and then you can see your daddy"

"Sorry about that Harvey, wouldn't want him stinking for you" Catherine laughs

"It's fine, don't worry" Harvey says looking at his little boy. His little boy.

" ABE" mike says pointing to Harvey looking up at Catherine

"Yes clever boy that is your daddy, daddy's come to see Michael, can we say hello"

"Shall we say hello, how do we say hello"

"Ahahaaa," Harvey feels awkward as Michael starts to cry, Catherine bounces him on her knee before offering him his pacifier, mike takes it sucking furiously on it

"Do you know anything about Autism Harvey"

"Not a lot I am afraid" Harvey says sadly

"Autism, effects the way the person can interact with others and how they relate to them, Children with autism, find it harder to communicate and as a result they may be harder to potty train. Michael as you know is still in diapers, this is perfectly normal for a child with autism, Harvey nods listening to all Catherine is saying, he feels a slight tug on his tie and looks up to see Michal smiling and pulling on his tie

"What you got?" Catherine coos to the little boy, (any other child would have been told to get the hell away from his tie)

"Do you like my tie, that's real silk", Harvey tells the three year old

Michael tries to climb onto Harvey (to get more of the tie in his little fists)

"You want to sit with daddy, daddy?, Catherine says gesturing to Harvey

"Are you okay to take him" Harvey looks at her wearily (he'd heard, you could drop children or was this just babies)

" He'll be fine don't worry you won't drop him Catherine says jokingly, Harvey smirks but holds his hands out for the three year old

"There, we go he's okay, Mike smiles and gets to work stroking Harvey's tie

"Autistic children are very sensory sensitive, that's why he really likes touching your tie, they need routines, like any normal family you should establish a routine and try to stick to it, autistic children don't like change, that goes for surprises they don't understand them.

" I have heard that people with Autism, often have a favourite subject" Catherine smiles nodding, tickling little mikes chin and is content on Harvey's knee

" They do, it is often called obsessions because once they like something they are hooked, they will talk about it non-stop because they are passionate" Harvey likes the way Catherine talks about people with autism she talks about then fondly and doesn't use derogative terms like some many other ignorant people do. "Michael is young he doesn't have any real interests now, he does enjoy being near water though, you'll need to watch him with that, he's a little monkey.

2 months later and Mike is settling in with Harvey, Harvey had tried calling him Michael but felt that Mike was better, the toddler was responding well to him. Harvey was learning how to deal with the Autistic meltdowns; he had learnt that they were not called tantrums in a person with autism. The child physiologist had explained to him the difference that a tantrum is a way in which to get something that the child desires, an autistic meltdown is when the child is overwhelmed and doesn't know what to do.

Michael liked going swimming, Harvey took him swimming every Sunday night when he was guaranteed not to be working, he was sleeping in his crib in Harvey's room, he had been tried in a bed which was a nightmare it involved Harvey taking mike to the hospital twice after rolling out of his bed and banging his head. He had gotten to know donna and would go to her for cuddles and he liked when donna fed him his bottle, Harvey has realised that he craved the maternal affection he was used to getting with his Mummy and at 'Honey bears children's home'. Harvey had grinned the first time Mike had called him 'dada' he would deny it, but Donna could confirm that it was a definite grin, the little boy couldn't manage 'Daddy' but Harvey didn't care, he was elated at being called 'dada'

"Dada, oook" Harvey looks at mike sitting in his play pen, holding his favourite book 'the princess and the frog', Harvey was beginning to understand what, Catherine had said about obsession, he had been reading the same book to mike every day that week, despite donna having bought enough so if Harvey decided to jack in his law career, he could create his own bookshop.


	3. Day with Daddy

Mike is six years old in this chapter. Thank you for your follows and favourites!

Hope you enjoy!

As usual I don't own 'Suits'

"Mike, kiddo shall we get a drink, you want a drink" Harvey asked as he poured himself a coffee

" din.k!" Mike repeated looking up from hi building blocks.

"Good boy Mike" Harvey praised getting Mike's cup out the cupboard, he frowned when he realised that Mike's favourite Dalmatian cup was not in the cupboard, checking all the cupboards and the dishwasher he curses to himself "Shit" (to Mike, not being able to use his cup is like how Harvey feels about losing a case)

"Mike, can you come here please" Mike raced over to Harvey, smiling as he clutched his blankie (his security blanket)

" Mike, buddy I need you to do something for me okay, daddy left your cup in the office, so can you use your 'teenage mutant ninja turtles' one instead"

Mike scowled shaking his head, he wanted the cup he normally used why was his daddy stopping him? Mike grabbed the cup out of Harvey's hands and threw it on the floor scowling at it.

"AHH, I, UP I UP UP UP" Mike cried, Harvey felt dispicable as the tears were flowing freely down Mike's cheeks and his little chest was heaving. Harvey noticed the tighter clutch on his blankie. "Mike, sorry buddy, I know you are upset" Harvey attempts to offer Mike comfort through his words instead of what he would like to do Harvey wanted to pick his baby up and cuddle him close to him he knew that Mike did not like physical contact unless he himself initiated it.

"Mikey, baby, baby, can daddy pick you up", Harvey asked bending down to Mike's level as the little boy was jumping up and down in frustration, Harvey slowly moved towards Mike, Mike screamed running away and burrying his face in the couch crying. Harvey felt tears coming to his eyes as he knew that he had to wait until Mike came to him for comfort and it was killing him inside.

Nearly an hour later Mike walked over to Harvey silently asking to be picked up, Harvey scooped Mike up cuddling him close "Dada, uggle" Mike cried Harvey smiled kissing Mike's beautiful blond hair. "Uky dada"

Harvey smiled "You want your suckie" Mike nodded sucking his thumb while playing with a thread on his blanket,"

"Uky"

"Yeah, let's get your sucky. Mike smiled happily when Harvey popped the dragon dummy in his mouth. Mike's favourite animals or 'creatures' were dalmations and dragons. Harvey had tried to find dragon diapers but unfortunatly he had been unsucessfull he had managed to get diapers with puppies on them and these were ll that the little boy would wear. Mike would fight him bitterly if he didn't use the puppy diapers. Harvey had, gone as far as writing to the company specifically requesting for a box of just the diapers with puppy motif as Mike would pull at the others tearing them.

"Gwo uky"

"You do, you've got lovely dragons on your top as well" Harvey cooed to Mke gently bouncing the little boy

"Agon, agon, AGON" Mike screamed when he heard his favourite animal mentioned. Harvey smiles at his little boy "You're a clever boy Mike aren't you"

"Daddy firstay" Mike suddenly piped up as the two of them were siting down watching '101 dalmations' Mike was still sucking his dummy and refusing to drink from the cup. Harvey had actually considered going to the office just to get the cup, he knew this was silly and that he shouldn't give into every demand but Mike seemed so vulnerable and he just wanted to make him happy. "Can we try your cup now" Harvey asks hesitantlytreading carefully not wanting to upset Mike again; after Mike was so calm and happy to sit on his knee to watch a film he was even babbling away he feels Mike's little boy's body shiver at the thought of having to change his cup.

"Irstay" Mike cuddles as close as he can into Harvey's chest relishing in the man's warmth, Harvey wraps him up like 'a bug in a rug' in the planets fleecy blanket, Mike loves being cradled close to his daddy, he loves the safety and comfort it brings to him. "Nwo up nwo up" Mike started to cry again rubbing at his eyes in frustration.

Harvey sighed closing his eyes wondering what to do the kid needed to drink he couldn't go thirsty, Harvey knew that he was probably exagerating but when Mike had decided he wasn't going to do something, you didn't have much chance of changing his mind "Shall we go into 'snugle bug'' Mike nods, Harvey suggested smiling as Mike nodded. Harvey got Mike settled in their 'snuggle bug room' when Mike was upset he liked to ho into the 'snuggle bug' as it had lots of things he could do to release his frustrations and just forget what he was upset about. The room it'self was painted a nice bright yellow and blue and had a sealife theme to it, it had lots of sensory things, Mike could touch things learning about texture he could smell the lavender which helped him to feel calm. Harvey had installed disco type lights which Mike loved to dance to and watch the colours they made on the wall. He loved snuggling up to his daddy while they listened to the animal sounds on his I-POD.

"I'm really proud of you Mike, daddy's proud of you, you are my special little boy and the best kid in the whole world. Harvey knows Mike can't understand exactly what he is saying which upset him but he loved telling his son how much he meant to him as he didn't know how he lived before Mike came into his life. Mike made a happy babble type noise happy that his daddy was saying nice things.

"Ouchy" Mike said to Harvey pointing to the book shelf he often used gestures instead of his words as his language development was only about that of a toddler. Harvey Looked to where Mike was pointing and smiled his son really loved his books he had once made Harvey read him the same book six times one time after the other. "Mr duck was sad because he could not find his way home- Harvey stopped to talk about the book with Mike, Mike loved when people took the time to communicate with him and not just ignore him because he couldn't really speak. "What is that Mike?, is that a duck" Harvey asked Mike gigled at his daddys impression of a duck and tried to copy him stuttering he started whimpering on realisation that he couldn't copy his daddy, Harvey cuddled him closer "Its okay baby, you tried to say duck, clever boy, whos my good boy is Mike my good boy"

"Mwee" Mike said

"Yes you are kiddo" Harvey moved back onto the story and was interupted when Mike abruptly pointed at the book bouncing on Harvey's knee chanting " Gwee pwig" "I gee pwig"

"I gee PWIG" Mike started to yelll delighted that he could recognize and say the animal, Harvey was near tears as he watched his little boy stroke the pig on the page, squealing with glee as he repeats the animal at least ten times. Mike's speech was very limited and he could only understand the basic commands such as 'bring me your toy' 'diaper change' or naptime' so everytime Mike aquired a new word Harvey could not contain his excitement and pride of his little boy.

Mike was fantastic at doing puzzles Harvey had discovered that at five that Mike was very bright he had managed to complete a 50 piece animal puzzle in less than twenty minutes something children at five would more than likely struggle with. Mike was a happy little boy, he loved playing outside he would explore everything, Harvey had to watch him because there was a couple of times he just took off when he was 'in his place', Mike did not feel comfortable around strangers and struggled with his social and emotional development he didn't understand how to make freinds he wouldn't aproach another child and ask to be freinds with them he would sit back and play by himself. Harvey had discovered just how deep Mike's hatred of strangers was when he had taken him to a party for Louis's birthday at the firm.

"Mike, look what daddy's got for you", Harvey said to Mike as he held up a light blue pinstriped shirt,

"This is for Louis's birthday party"

Five year old Mike crawled over to Harvey and ran his little fingers along the shirt feeling it and smelling it, he retreated a bit not recognising it as having his scent or his daddys scent, it was unfamiliar to him so he didn't like it.

"Baby, what's wrong" Harvey asked confused with Mike's reaction to his new shirt.

"O min" Mike said shaking his head offering his explanation

"This is a new shirt for you Mike, shall we try it on" Harvey asked as he gently took of the little boys t-shirt and put the shirt on over his vest.

"Ahaaa, ahhaaa, AHHHH OFF, AGON AGON TIRT"

Mike had screamed as soon as the new shirt was on him, it was new to him, he liked familiarity. Harvey had relented and had put him in his polo shirt with dragons on and his denim jeans not wanting to upset Mike further. He had been told by the child physiologist that even with children with autism there has to be a limit of what they are allowed to do, they need to know discipline as much as a kid without autism, if not more; it is a common misconception that children who have additional support needs do not understand discipline, this is not true, the discipline has to fit the child, not the other way around as Harvey had discovered.

Harvey had hated seeing Mike crying though so had once again given into his demands.

"Hello Donna"

"Hi, Harvey, hello mike," Mike had smiled seeing Donna and happily allowed her to pick him up, he was fine with people he knew, the real situation came when there were about 50 other people there, cooing over him and trying to touch him.

Mike had screamed and ran down the corridor, trying to find somewhere to hide to get away from the terrifying situation he had found himself in, Harvey and donna along with everyone else had spent an hour looking for the small boy and were on the verge of calling the police when he was found in one of the cardboard boxes in the filing room, he was sobbing uncontrollably and had been sick, Harvey had swooped him up without thinking and Mike had started kicking him until Harvey explained to him what he was doing. Harvey had carried Mike up to his office as the little boy sobbed as if his life depended on it, Harvey had nearly passed out from the shock when he changed Mike's diaper and saw that the little boy had been clawing at his stomach and there was bloodied marks.

He had cuddled his baby in his chest not caring about pretending not to have a heart, the guard was down and Donna had found him crying in his office; she had comforted the man and held him while he cried. Scared at having seen him like this.

Harvey was sitting flicking through some while mike was watching the smurfs, Harvey didn't notice Mike pick one of his law books and takes it. Mike sat down on his blanket and looks throught it Harvey couldn't believe his eyes or ears when Mike started reading his book.

"Merger in cowrwporate law-"

"Mike," Harvey says going over to the six year old, Harvey took the book and read it outloud relalising that Mike had said it right word for word.

"Mike, I can't believe you just did that" Harvey cannot disguise his utter joy at Mike's intelligence"

"Ead, dada I ead" Mike cried clapping his hands.

"You did read" Harvey quickly fetched one of Mike's books and brings it to the little boy, Mike grabbed the book eagerly and read the first page.

"Real Witches dress in ordinary clothes and look very much like ordinary women"

"Mike, dada's so proud of you" Harvey said picking Mike up and swinging him around, delighted that Mike didn't cry or try to get away from him.

"You can read buddy" Harvey said again shocked at what he had just witnessed, he supposed that this is what parents experienced when their child said their first word.

"Real Witches dress in ordinary clothes and look very much like ordinary women" Mike repeats what he had said, remembering it word for word", Harvey was shocked, he bounced Mike up and down on his hip and ran into to the kitchen to share his news with Donna.

"Donna! Mike can read, he can read" Harvey yelled proudly down the phone.

"Harvey that is absolutely fantastic, I am so pleased" Donna cried nearly exploding with joy.

Harvey sat on the bench while Mike played in the sand he was beside the other children and although he was not playing with them he was watching them and taking in what they were doing, Harvey was delighted at this was a big step for all of them. He saw Mike pick up some sand and throw it at another little boy, smaller than he is, Mike was small for his age and was about the height of the average four year old child. Harvey quickly walked over to where Mike was bending down to Mikes height.

"Mike, no, no throwing sand, sand" Mike smiled sticking a small hand in the sandpit grinning as he throws a handfull at Harvey, Harvey brushed the sand off his coat taking Mike's small hands into his own diging into the sanpit himself he found some shapes.

"Mike, no, you can't throw sand, sand is for in the sand pit, look we can make shapes", Harvey said giving Mike another alternative and trying to engage him, Mike jumped up and down getting frustrated at being stopped from doing something, he picked another handful of sand up and went to throw it at Harvey again, Harvey shook his head picking up a handfull of sand and dropping it back in the sandpit to show Mike what to do. "Mike sand stays in here, in here" Harvey repeated again pleased when Mike pointed in the sandpit "Yes, in there, good boy would you like to make something?" Harvey asked seeing Mike longing to play with the other children or make what they are doing. Harvey swallowed deeply sad that his little boy didn't know how to join in but he wanted to 'fit' in so much "Shall we make or own castle" Harvey asked ruffling Mike's hair and smling brightly Mike tried to copy another child who was making a castle, using a bucket copying the older childs everymove his is accidently knocked over by a little girl, and Mike is devestated to him the was an art piece

"Sorry" She apologises walking away.

"AHHHHAAAHAAHAA" Mike screamed he had, had enough he just wanted to play and that girl had ruined his castle and no-one was joining in with him, why was he left alone when there were lots of other children playing together, hitting the sand tray, Mike kicked it violently screaming Harvey spoke softly to Mike "Mike, buddy its okay, its okay, we can build another one, we ca-

Mike ignored the comfort being offered starting to pinch himself hard angry and upset "ah-aha-ha, Harvey panicked when Mike started holding his breath breath" he hated when Mike did this, it terrified him

"come on buddy, let's go and sit down" Harvey tried, lifting Mike up he carried him over to the bench a interfeering parents were shaking their heads thinking that Mike was just having a tantrum, Harvey glared at them and they soon looked away embarassed for being caught.

"It's okay kiddo daddy and Mike will make another one okay" Harvey promised rubbing Mike's back

"Ade da one"

"I know kiddo, it was just an accident" Harvey cooed to Mike rubing his little hand with his thumb which causes the little boy to nuzzle into him stroking Harvey's face.

"What you doing, does that feel nice, yeah, that's calming you down, good boy, clever boy" Harvey mutters into Mike ear, still playing with his hair.

"Ucky, ucky" Mike said.

"What do we say, please, please" Harvey prompts mike putting his Elmo pacifier in mike's mouth, Mike suckled on it fast at first to calm himself down, gradually he sucks it at a normal pace and Harvey feels pleased that Mike is not as frustrated and upset he sometimes struggles to improve the situation.

"Eease ucky dada"

"Good boy, good boy for asking nicely", Harvey get some sticker out of his pocket

"We get a sticker, Mikey, would you like a sticker"

"Deah" mike says

Mike looks at Harvey and tries to grab the stickers the man is holding away from him

"AHAA, INE INE" Mike bounced on his knee trying to grab for the stickers.

"MINE" Mike screamed shoving Harveys arm out the way.

"No", Harvey winces as a particularly hard kick hits his groin

"Mike, ask nicely we don't grab, we say please" Harvey prompts trying to get Mike to use his manners something that Mike struggles to understand he doesn't understand what society is and what behaviour is expected of him he just knows what he wants and needs he is not aware that there are other people around. Mike lives in a solitary world.

"EEASE" Mike screamed in Harvey's face, not relenting in his grabbing for the stickers.

Harvey sighed and gave Mike his sticker.

"Come on buddy, just a little, its chicken" Mike picked up his plate and throws it

"Mike do not throw things" Harvey says firmly, Mike looks at his with his big puppy eyes and retches until he is sick.

"Mike, kiddo, why, that's horrible, come here, "Harvey takes a warm cloth and attempts to wipe Mike's mouth

"AHHHAAHAAAH-AHHHH-

"Mike, baby look at dada, look at dada, you're okay, you're fine, it's fine"

Mike needed the reassurance, he feels instantly calm after Harvey's soft comforting words.

"Shall we try eating a little; we're going to try some, together"

"Okay one spoonful, open, there we go, that's a goo- , Harvey feels something pressing against his lips and see's that mike is trying to feed him mimicking his daddy's actions

"You feeding dada"

"Ada, ungway"

"Dada, is hungry and mike must be to huh", Harvey says feeding mike,

"Is that yummy, tasty" mike dances in his booster seat as Harvey feeds him, concentrating on feeding Harvey, he misses a few times, feeding Harvey's hair, and sticking it up his nose. Harvey grimaces as he feels chicken and sauce go down his shirt, staining it.

"Well done mike that is fantastic, good boy, good boy" Harvey praises his voice high and not with the usual gruffness it has when talking to associates and most likely Louis.

"Do, we get a sticker for our chart" Harvey asks, grinning at mike, who claps his hands and makes grabby hands for his chart,

"Look at this, we get a sticker for going poopy today, for eating lunch and dinner, well done, has mike had a good day today" mike responds to Harvey by pointing at himself

" Ike good day"

"He has"

I didn't know how to end this chapter really, so there we go. Hope you enjoyed it, I do apologise if there any spelling mistakes, ETC. I do check but I do miss things.

Please Review, it would make my day very nice.

Most of my Chapters in this will be based around things that happened with my brothers, I am trying to make it realistic and I hope you feel as though it is; obviously not all children with autism have the same behaviours, for instance my older brother could not read until about nine whereas my other brother with the same condition could read at 3!. It really is Amazing.


	4. Visiting Grandma and Grandad

**Thank you to Huffydynk for offering to beta, much appreciated. Enjoy :D**

**Mike is eight years old in this chapter**

Harvey walked into his son's bedroom, and smiled at seeing the little boy fast asleep in his bed. He looked so angelic when he slept, his beautiful blond hair matching his brown eyes.

"Morning buddy, it's time to wake up" Harvey said, gently shaking Mike. He hoped Mike would not be really cranky, as the kid woke up at about 03:00 every morning, no matter what Harvey tried differently. Mike woke up and then cried in the morning when it was actually time to get up.

"We're going to see Granny today buddy that will be fun. Mike see Granny, Granddad, and Aunty Amelia" Harvey gently stroked Mike's hair. The little boy liked this routine in the morning as he was waking up, but any other time he would not like it at all. "We waking up kiddo?"

Mike's response was to suckle on his pacifier, whimpering and burying his face into his 4 foot tall hippo teddy. Harvey sighed, opening the blinds slowly. The blinds and the room were decorated with dragon décor, which are still Mike's favourite animal. He doesn't know they don't exist or that they aren't an animal, Harvey doesn't have the heart to tell him this, and he figures why should he. Mike cried into his hippo.

"Come on baby, dada put your music on", Harvey offered, switching on his I-pod with the soft music which was designed to gently rouse Mike from his sleep.

"Ahaa-aha" Mike cries, sitting up cuddling his dragon. He watched his daddy get some clothes out the wardrobe. Harvey always gave Mike a choice of what he would like to wear, he though it vital that Mike be included in making his decisions - especially with how he struggled with communication. He needed all the opportunity and encouragement that were offered to him. Mike's language skills were improving erratically. He was able to say "baf" (bath), "Dagon" (dragon) "dat diapee" (that diaper), and Harvey had been encouraging him to learn the frequently used words by him that went along with Mike's daily routine. His reading skills were exceptional, he was reading at a third grader level. Harvey had enrolled him in one of the top school's in New York specifically for children with additional support needs. Harvey was pleased that Mike was thriving there; he had been told that Mike babbled away to the other children, and, although he still preferred parallel play as opposed to joining in, he was making steady progress. Harvey was ecstatic on hearing this. He was so proud of his little boy and this was the best news he could get, even beating winning a case.

"Dada, no up, dada no uppp," Mike cried from the bed, trying to use whining to get his daddy's attention.

"We need to get up now buddy, we've got to catch a plane." Harvey explained walking over to Mikes bed and laying the clothes and diaper down. Mike threw the diaper on the floor. Harvey was confused by this - was his son wanting to potty train? They had tried that and failed miserably.

"Dagon diapeee" Mike stated adamantly, pushing Harvey away when he tried to lay him down.

"Mike, no pushing" Harvey said sternly, "Now, we don't have dragon diapers" Harvey said changing his voice to the soft and light tone Mike knows. Mike cried into his hippo. "We've got puppy or Elmo, you pick one. Can Mike pick which diaper he wants?" Harvey asked cooing to Mike, who nodded, crawling over to the clothes.

"Ahh" Mike said pointing to the chosen diaper.

Harvey smiled at him but said "Mike, can you use your words? Use your words kiddo, we say' that one' okay," Harvey told him, "is it this one, can we say that one?" Mike nodded but Harvey persevered, prompting him to verbally say what he wanted to have. Mike would often just point to what he wanted even out of habit even if he could express in words.

"Dat one", Mike called, picking the diaper up and handing it to his daddy.

"Thank you, good boy, can you lay down for daddy then? We'll get your butt changed"

Mike lies down on the bed, "Good boy Mike, you're listening well today, good boy"

"A bwottle"

Harvey smiled at Mike, handing him his bottle. Mike loved his bottles of milk, he would have one in the morning and at bedtime. They made him feel safe and comforted. Harvey seized the opportunity to changed Mike while he is content with his bottle. Mike could be like a little wriggly worm during diaper changes, he didn't like lying on his back for long unless he himself chose to.

"Iis that good, is your milk good?" Mike grinned and offered his bottle to Harvey, who smiled and rubbed noses with Mike "No thank you baby, you have your bottle. Now you need to pick of these outfits to wear," Harvey said, sitting Mike up and rubbing his back to help the milk go down.

Mike held up one finger on his hand, "Pick dun" he says, climbing off the bed and looking at the clothes laid out. "Dis one" he announced, stabbing the outfit with his hand.

"Okay, clever boy Mikey, you are so clever, Daddy dress you now", Harvey waited for Mike's approval before laying him back on the bed to get him dressed in his dragon dungarees and a grey cardigan, with little navy plimsolls on his feet, with more dragons.

Harvey grinned at Mike lying on the bed drinking his milk and gently kicking his legs against the blanket. He was so content; it was really nice for him to see Mike like this as since at times it could be very difficult for him and Mike. Mike's dress sense was still quite babyish for his age, but Mike picked his clothes, Harvey didn't see any crime in Mike liking clothes aimed generally at younger children. Mike had a very young mind and he liked what he liked. He also loved dressing in his daddy's clothes. There was one time Harvey had gone to the toilet and had got the shock of his life at seeing his seven year old lying on the floor struggling to breathe. His face had colour, but what was horrendous was he was bright blue. Harvey had rushed over to him carefully removing the tie; he had been in tears, at the hospital and had yelled at the child protection board people for accusing him of hurting his son. What kind of man did they think he was, he loved the bones of his baby. As a result all of Mike's injuries were monitored for a lengthy time, but the paediatrician had explained that with autism it could be a self-inflicted injury caused by the child having an accident.

Harvey noticed that Mike had dropped his bottle and was in deep sleep, trying to put his pacifier in his mouth but having difficulty. Mike whimpered and let out a happy sigh as Harvey popped it in his mouth, clutched his blankie, and soon there was the sound of little baby snores. Mike was definitely a child who needed his sleep, he had three naps a day otherwise he was insufferable. He would whimper and cry until Harvey realized he was tired and needed to have a sleep and put him down for a long overdue nap. There had been one time when Mike was seven years old and Harvey had been weighed down by important work due to a very complicated case. Mike had been crying for about an hour and had just had toys offered to him to try to distract him so Harvey could get the work completed. Mike had been trying to tell his daddy that he needed a sleep, he couldn't communicate this through using words, so had tried to communicate it through crying like babies do when they need something. Harvey had misread the signals he was being given and had changed Mike's diaper thinking it was this that was causing the little boy great discomfort. He had not realised what the problem was until he had seen Mike lying on his bed sobbing his little heart out trying to get to sleep without the aid of a bottle and his usual snuggly cuddles. Harvey had felt awful and had comforted Mike, he hated not knowing what his son was crying about.

Deciding to let Mike just sleep, Harvey scoured the apartment for the last minute things which needed to be packed, including Mike's toys, he picked up Cookie Monster and put him inside the bag. Mike loved his Cookie Monster. Harvey had bought him for Mike when they were shopping to distract him having to sit in the cart. Mike had been wandering off and had cried every time he realised he couldn't see his daddy; after the third time of the door personnel bringing him back, Harvey had resorted to putting Mike into the cart. As much as the eight year old hated it, he needed to be safe, Harvey's method of comfort was to pick up the nearest toy to his hand, which happened to be Cookie Monster, Harvey had to get it for Mike when Mike was giggling and trying to get it out the box. He had seen the way the kid's eyes lit up and it had given him a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

"Dada, no-oh", Mike cried, head in Harvey's shoulder, hiding from the world in the airport. Harvey had had his doubts about taking Mike on a plane, or even in an airport, but had not fancied taking the kid in the car for a 12-13 hour journey either. At least on the plane he could entertain and distract Mike from his fear of crowds and 'strange new people'. "Dada, ah-ha"

"It's okay kiddo, it's okay, it's just a nice lady asking if we would like anything to drink", Harvey explained to Mike who was hiding from one of the air hostesses, "Can, we get milk and a coke please" Harvey requested, rubbing Mike's back and muttering soothing words into his ear. "Here, buddy, you want a drink?" Harvey said, offering a sippy to Mike.

Mike whined and turned away, "Bwottle?" he asks with his puppy dog eyes, tears forming.

Harvey shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, bottle is only for bed time and waking up" Harvey said to the little boy, gently lifting his chin to make eye contact.

Mike cries but drank from his Sippy type cup.

Harvey smiled on seeing his mum and dad waiting at the gate for them.

"Harvey, it has been too long young man," his mother scolded, hugging him for dear life.

He felt Mike's nails digging in his leg out of his nervousness. "Hey buddy it's okay", Harvey bent down to speak to the eight year old who was about to burst into tears, "Can daddy pick you up", Harvey requested, lifting Mike onto his hip when he gave a confirmation nod.

"Hello Mike" Scarlett said, cooing to Mike, "Aw he's gotten cuter Aiden, how is that possible?"

"Harvey." Harvey shared an awkward man hug with his father.

"How has Mike been," Scarlett inquired, "how is school, potty training-"

"I'll tell you all at the house" Harvey replied, gently rubbing Mike's back.

"M,mm, this is good cake" Harvey said, devouring his second slice of the Victoria sponge, it was his absolute favourite. He may be the most sophisticated lawyer there was, but a good Victoria sponge took him back to wonderful memories of his childhood, his family would go camping and he and his sister would devour cakes and s'mores. "Mike, you want some cake baby?" Harvey asked, bending to speak to his son who was still clinging to his daddy. "It's Granny and Granddad, Mike, remember we've seen them loads of times", Harvey gently pulled Mike out of his hiding.

"Ah-aaa", Mike started to cry, rubbing his eyes, he looked around though and realised his daddy was right. He knows Granny and Granddad. He didn't need to be scared. "Gwanny", Mike said through his pacifier.

"Yeah, good boy, granny and granddad, you want to go over", Harvey asked, gently pushing Mike off his lap.

"Gwanny" Mike said softly, climbing onto the couch, where Scarlett sat.

"Would you like to be picked up, or Mike to do it?"

"Uwp" Mike said crawling onto Scarlet's knee.

"Aiden, babe go and get the new clothes and toys we got for Mike," Scarlett tells her husband, who smiles and leaves the room.

"More presents" Harvey said smirking, "Every time we come here, we end up going back with twice as much as when we came." Harvey and his mum both laughed.

"Well, he's my gorgeous grandson, we have to spoil him," his mother told him. She clapped her hands and sat up at seeing the bags her husband brought through.

"Here, we go, clothes and toys" Harvey took the bags and put them on the floor. He crouched down in front of Mike, " You want to see kiddo?" Harvey asked. Mike shook his head and cuddled his blanket and dragon.

" Daddy, have a look then", Harvey said sitting back onto the couch and looking into the first bag. He smirked at seeing what it was, "Aw mum that's cute" he said holding up the light blue top with the green dragon on it.

"We, heard he still like's dragons" Harvey's dad piped up, helping himself to the third slice of the legendary Victoria sponge.

"Aiden, you are going to get fat" Scarlett lightly scolded.

"And, this, what is this" Harvey muttered unravelling something.

"It's a pillow, that doubles up as a cuddly toy, useful for in the car we thought."

"Aw this is brilliant", Harvey said, looking at the pillow, "Baby, look what's this?"

"Dwagon" Mike said wearing his cheeky little smile, reaching for his new toy. All of the adults watched as Mike got a feel for the teddy, and then held it to his face, smelling it and running it along his cheek.

"I think that was a good buy Scarlet"

"Absolutely" Harvey agreed, "he loves that already."

"Here we go, Santa's Village a Zoosment Park," Aiden announced,

"Wow, look at this Mike, isn't this cool!" Harvey exaggerated to Mike, "They've got lots of animals here and you can pet them- would you like to pet some?" Mike nodded his head, trying to burrow into Harvey's side as much as humanly possible. "Daddy's going to take your paci now." Harvey quickly whipped the pacifier away, wiping Mike's mouth with a tissue. Mike looked upset at not having his pacifier, but cheered up when he is passed his blankie and dragon. "Aw, this is awesome baby, tortoise land Mike" Harvey said, showing the little boy, "you want to go forward to look at them, we may even get to pet one." Harvey said, throwing his mum a questioning look.

Scarlett nodded. "You can pet the tortoises" Scarlett informed Harvey.

"I am not sure if he will do that," Harvey said looking down at Mike who was sucking his thumb, but looking over at the tortoises.

"He might just surprise us," Scarlett said taking Mike's hand and walking with him to the tortoises"

"Dadaa-aha", Mike started crying as one of them approached the fence where he was standing.

Harvey smiled at him. " It's okay buddy, com- ere, they won't hurt you. They're very friendly, that means he likes you if he comes up to you." Harvey said, lifting Mike to see the big tortoise that had approached him. It tried to nudge him.

"AHA-AHAA", Mike cries again hiding from the tortoise, Harvey sighed and passed him over to his dad. Getting an idea, Harvey put his hand out to the tortoise and petted it, hoping to encourage Mike and show him there was no harm.

"Mike, look at daddy, what's daddy doing?" Aiden said to Mike wiping the tears away, gesturing to Harvey.

"Ah, tut dit"

"Daddy is touching it and look he's friendly, would you like to have a go?"

"MI tut dit" Mike asks pointing to it.

"Yeah on you go", Mike pulled on Aiden's arm to come with him. Harvey was thrilled at how well Mike was getting on with his dad, they seemed to have a special bond.

"Mi, tut it, mi tut it, daddy, mi tut it" (Mike touch it Mike touch it daddy Mike touch it) Mike squealed, happy with stroking his new friend.

"Clever boy, clever boy" Harvey praised.

"I eep im, (I keep him)!"

Harvey smirked, "You can't take him home buddy, Mr Tortoise lives here he needs to-"

"How about we get one from the gift shop honey" Harvey's mum cut in seeing the tears appearing in Mike's eyes, Harvey sent his mum a thankful nod.

"Ee big"

"He is big Mike, very big. You've got a new toy."

"Deah" Mike said playing with his giant tortoise teddy.

"Any more stuff toys and I'll have to get another apartment," Harvey joked. Mike giggled at seeing his daddy grin.


	5. Uncle babysiting

**Okay I can't decide if I like this chapter or not! It took me forever to work on this and I hope you enjoy it**

**Please let me know what you think as I am really in two minds about this **

"What the hell Oscar" Harvey yelled slamming the phone down on the kitchen counter stalking over to his brother. Abruptly holding his hands out for Mike, Oscar gently passed his nephew over to his furious looking brother. Harvey adjusted Mike and pulled him into his chest

What the hell possessed you to take my kid" Harvey said trying not to yell he had to keep his anger under control. He did not want to terrify the little boy.

"Do you know how you just made me feel I woke up to find my son gone. I have never felt so sick in all my life. Oscar looked guiltily he looked down at his feet"We went to the café you take him too for breakfast sometimes and then to the park, we thought you would like to sleep" Oscar said rubbing Mike's back as he held him. Mike was playing with a rubber lizard chewing on it oblivious to his daddy's worry smiling up at Harvey.

* * *

"I know you wouldn't have meant to scare me but you don't just take my son without asking" Harvey whispered furiously as he bounced Mike on his hip. Mike giggled happily snuggling into his shoulder babbling as he ran his lizard over Harvey's collar. Harvey smiled fondly at Mike and kissed the little boys rosy pink cheek.

"Look Harvey I was trying to do you a favour and this is how your repay me I honestly did not think about it I heard him crying and you looked exhausted" Oscar muttered appalled and taken aback by his brothers reaction but now he realised how worried his older brother must have felt, at seeing his only son missing.

He had thought that the kid would enjoy sometime outside to be able to explore and let his imagination run wild, to see all the bugs and squirrels. Oscar used to love that as a kid, he would wander off and just explore the woods or the river usually it would be up to Harvey to go after him.

"I am talking to you!" Harvey yelled seeing his brother 'deep in thought'

"Jeez Harvey I looked after him" Oscar tried to defend himself against his brothers wrath.

Harvey glared at his brother and rocked Mike as the little boy let out a whimper , placing a hand on his bottom "Yeah that's why his diaper is wet" Oscar fidgeted nervously ignoring the glare his older brother had fixed on him "You did take the diapers" Harvey asked eyes fixed on his brother looking over at counter confirmed what Harvey had thought as the gruffalo diaper bag was sitting on the counter next to some colouring books and sippy cups.

If it was possible Harvey's glare became even fiercer when his brother shook his head

"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN IN A WET DIAPER" Harvey yelled no longer able to hold in the fury at how stupid his brother could have been. Harvey quickly snatched the bag seething as he gave his brother a death look taking Mike into the bathroom.

"You wait there Oscar I have not finished with you!" Harvey called through to his brother; Oscar stood standing nervously leaning against the counter worried that he had pissed of his brother. He remembered when he and Harvey used to fight when they were younger not proper fighting but Harvey still kicked his ass.

* * *

"Dadee gwo dwookie" Harvey frowned as he noticed the cookie crumbs and smeared chocolate on Mike's little navy blue grufallo coat.

"That is not my idea of breakfast kiddo chocolate cookies "Harvey muttered smiling brightly at Mike as he changed his diaper. The truth was Mike ate what he wanted for breakfast or any other meal which could include popcorn, chicken cereal or anything that the kid wanted to eat. Harvey didn't believe in forcing Mike to eat what he wanted him to eat it just caused Mike upset and Harvey felt like there was no point upsetting a child who had difficulty enough communicating. And who was he really hurting if Mike liked to have popcorn for breakfast.

Harvey had quickly learned that you couldn't raise an autistic child the same way you raised a child classed as the 'norm' the parenting books that he and Donna had purchased did not really help they just described the autistic child as being 'alien' which Harvey did not like. Mike often sat up at midnight with his daddy while they both had some chicken tenders, watching the late night comedy show, to anyone else this could be seen as bad parenting but to Harvey this was their way Mike and him were together for the long haul so he wanted something that would work for both of them.

One of Harvey's biggest pet peaves was that the 'professionals' who wrote all the books that hit you as soon as you enter the book isle in the supermarkets is that they probably didn't even have kids never mind an autistic one so how could they act like their books were the bible.

Mike smiled back at him and held his hands out to be picked up. Mike had developed somewhat of an obsession with the gruffalo. When they had been shopping Mike had suddenly cried out looking up from his I-pad pointing out some slippers tilting his head wondering what the monster was. Harvey had smiled as he found Mike's size and showed the little boy the slipper popping them in the basket, he realised looking at the tag that it was in fact a book after scouring the shelves they found the striking and colourful book of the grufallo and the grufallo's child.

Harvey had quickly put them in the cart, when you found something Mike liked, you couldn't not get it. After about a week Mike's room had been transformed into a safe haven that any gruffalo fan would love to have. After collecting some more gruffallo themed items such as a bag for kindergarten and a giant stuffed toy the made their way to the tills. The lady who served them had raised her eyebrow and smiled at Mike as he clutched the grufallo tightly to his chest.

Their fridge at home was covered in the childish art work, every time Harvey walked past he thought about how proud he was of his son and how his life had changed for the better. The fridge in their kitchen was covered in Mike's pictures from school one of the clients of Pearson Hardman who had been invited back to Harvey's house to have a meeting because Mike was had been struck down with the flue and had regressed quite a bit with no speech at all. It always saddened Harvey when Mike regressed because he didn't always know if he would come back to being his beautiful lively son.

He knew he was being paranoid but he had read so many articles which said that not all children would progress and that they would be stuck in the worst stage of autism all their life. The client had commented saying that they must arrange a play date for their toddlers. Harvey had smiled and told the man that his son was five and not the two year old that he was assumed to be.

"Yeah what other rubbish has Uncle Oscar been feeding you?" Harvey asked tickling his son "come on kiddo daddy get your bum changed huh kiddo leaving you in a wet diaper poor Mike" Mike giggled as his daddy tickled him squealing as he kicked his feet. Harvey loved these little moments he had with Mike just to be able to bond. That would have to wait now though as he had an 'idiot' to deal with.

Harvey finished changing Mike grabbing the little boy's teddy bear from the bedroom along with some other toys.

"Oscar Mike needs a lot of care if you are not fit to look after him then you don't" Harvey said firmly but in a much calmer voice, not letting go of the little boy in his arms, he wanted Mike in his arms he knew he was probably over reacting but Mike was precious.

"Come on Harv I accidently forgot the diapers okay" Oscar said trying to get Harvey to see that Mike was safe with him even if he did forget that.

"No it is not by any means okay you can't forget that I have never forgotten the diapers and If I did I would be straight back to get them"

"Or you would send Donna" Oscar joked trying to bring some fun into the situation, Harvey couldn't stop the grin that escaped he felt bad for 'screaming' at his brother he was just caught up with worrying about Mike not knowing where he was. He never wanted to feel that emotion again.

"I can see that daddy has two kids today" Harvey said sarcastically rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

* * *

Harvey put Mike down on the floor and the five and a half year old ran off into the play room and bringing back his toy story sensory.

Mike sat on the floor for about two minutes checking the car over and pressing the buttons before tapping pulling on Harvey's jeans "Ahhh" Mike cried taking Harvey's hand and pointing at the bottom of the car (Where the battery pack was) Harvey who bent down so he was height level with Mike "This needs batteries kiddo that's what you're trying to tell me" Harvey said proud of his little boy' Mike was highly intelligent but his speech was very limited. "What a clever little man" Oscar raved lying back on the couch, Harvey rolled his eyes "You going to work today Oscar" Harvey asked "Yeah night time bro nigh time"

"There we are buddy one car with batteries" Harvey always removed the batteries from everything as Mike would stick them in his mouth.

"Harv can we continue our conversation. I am sorry I love the kid, you know that I would never intentionally hurt him"

Harvey nodded stubbornly "I do Oscar but Mike needs a lot of care he is autistic you can't leave him in wet diapers he couldn't tell you if he was wet things like that are important he is vulnerable"

"I know Harvey really I am sorry please don't take Mike away from me, I would miss him like hell"

Harvey sighed contemplating his decision "I am not goin to take him away from you, I know that you a great with him but you must understand why I was worried, you can't take your eyes off him for two seconds"

"I swear it will never happen again I didn't mean to scare you, the kid was crying and I thought a walk to feed the ducks would cheer him up.

"Well it did" Harvey said smiling "He looked really happy and content when he came back, he likes spending time with you Oscar just I worry .You know I am no good at this parenting thing" Harvey said confiding in his brother, Oscar raised his eyebrow siting up

"You are a fantastic daddy Harvey. I mean I knew you didn't just care about yourself that little boy worships you look at him he is smiling away at you" Mike giggled sucking his thumb as the car made noises "Do you like that Mike?" Mike nodded picking up the car and siting on Harvey's knee.

"Thanks Oscar, you're not doing too badly at this uncle lark ether" Harvey praised sarcastically playfully punching Oscar's shoulder

"That is because I am cool big bro" Oscar knew that this was Harvey's way of saying he loved him.

* * *

"Uncwa oswar wook dwis" Oscar smiled at Mike bending down and flying the aeroplane in the air he felt awkward when he couldn't always understand the boy's speech. Harvey reassured him that this was fine and that he himself sometimes struggled to pick out what Mike was trying to say which would cause Mike to become really frustrated.

"Its fwying daddee" the little boy said pointing to his plane as he ran it across Oscar's body.

"Yeah so it is buddy can we say good bye to Uncle Oscar now" Harvey asked Mike stroking the little boys hair hair.

"Harv I apologised I am sorry I thought we were cool" Oscar said seriously confused he thought it was all good.

Harvey sighed running a hand through his hair "What do I need to say, beg I am sorry okay I never meant to hurt him you've got to trust me Harvey what we had that big 'heart to heart for nothing"

Harvey broke the glare with a grin "As much as it would amuse me to see you beg I have a dentist appointment can I trust you to look after Mike?"

"You bastard you were faking" Oscar said jokingly quickly covering his mouth when Mike looked up at him with interest.

"Oscar! Do not swear in front of Mike. Harvey warned sternly Oscar nodded as he showed Mike how to attach the trailer to his tractor, "Ahh mwine" "My bad Harv sorry I just forgot I am not used to being around kids" Oscar said trying to excuse himself.

"Buddy" Harvey called bending down to Mike's level. "Daddy has got to go out okay Uncle Oscar watch you"

Mike held his tractor out to Harvey "Dadee dwo it" Mike said pointing to the trailer. Harvey smiled at Mike and fixed the trailer onto the tractor grabbing some paper from the kitchen to make a list for his brother who it was fair to say was an 'air head'. "Oscar read this do not do any of these things" Harvey warned "Seriously Harvey you think that we would dress up as spiderman and come to your office, I am not stupid of course I wouldn't do that" Oscar ranted raising an eyebrow "What about the time you came as batman" Harvey asked as he also raised an eyebrow "Okay- Oscar said holding his hands up "I had been at a costume party and I told you I have my wallet nicked how was I supposed to get home"

Harvey smiled "I will never forget Louis's face as a drunk bat man walked past his office. "Hey next time I do it I will bring my girlfriend and she will be cat woman" Harvey narrowed his eyes "Don't even think about it"

"Mike shall we do some painting" Oscar asked trying to distract Mike away from the fact that Harvey was leaving the little boy was staring at Harvey as he took his coat off the coat peg.

"Mike get the paper and paint" Oscar encouraged, Mike stood up from the carpet and went into his red drawers set sucking his thumb trying to comfort himself as he pulled the paper out.

"Bye baby" Harvey said giving Mike a quick kiss on the head and pulling his black winter coat on trying to get out as quickly as possible so not to upset Mike.

"What time will you be back Harvey do I need to feed Mike lunch" Oscar asked as he laid the 'finding Nemo' arty plastic mat over the glass table.

"There is some wraps and bits made up in the fridge in his teenage mutant ninja turtles lunchbox his eating chart is in there as well just write how much of each thing he had and there are some yoghurt tubes in the fridge he can have those don't feed him loads of sweets I do want him to have a nap when I come back. "If he doesn't want to eat something don't make him just write down what he didn't eat

"You think I would try to force feed my nephew Harvey" "Of course I'm not, don't be ridiculous Oscar I am just saying if he doesn't want something it is fine don't try and persuade him to eat it, it will only upset him"

"Behave Oscar" Harvey warned his brother his look showed that he was just daring Oscar to disobey him.

"Just relax Harvey we will be fine won't we Mike" Oscar asked the little boy as Mike was trying to squirt the blue paint bottle ending of spraying it all over his hands and on the table "On the mat kiddo see there we go that's it", "oops in here that's it" Harvey smiled "It's okay Nick everything in here is Mike proof, isn't it baby?" Harvey said bending down to give Mike a kiss.

Harvey was fine with Mike making mess he would admit that before he had a child he used to wince if he was around children but now having his own he didn't understand those parents who would not allow their children to get dirty, (clothes would wash) at the park he was the one encouraging Mike to jump into the dirty puddles while other parents were reprimanding their children for doing the same. Oscar was messy which was great for Mike the little boy loved to do messy activities with him. Harvey had came home one afternoon to find his son and brother making gloop which Mike had decided to decorate the wall with.

* * *

"Dadee gwone now de paint" Oscar laughed when Mike said that. Mike was a funny cheeky little boy with a great personality.

"I dwo dwadday wicture" Mike said as he emptied the whole of the paint tray onto his paper "I think that's enough paint what do we say kiddo" Mike gave a wail as his uncle tried to take the paint away "AHHHH MWINE"

"Mike chill buddy I am just going to knock the paint off" Mike grabbed for his picture and deliberately put paint on Oscar "Mike why did you do that? " Oscar asked laughing

Mike whined and grabbed again,

"Come on let's see who can get paint all over their hands, Oscar said putting his hand in the tray Mike giggled but cried as Oscar took his hand to show him what to do "Ahhh no uncwle oswar" Mike cried pulling his hand away from Oscar as he dipped his hand in the paint himself.

"Okay Mike can you be a big boy and hang your picture on the radiator please" Mike ignored Oscar and carried on painting the already soaked dripping with paint picture "Here Mike you take this piece "AHHHHHH" Mike yelled slapping Oscar, Oscar just ignored Mike's hitting he knew the little boy didn't mean it he just didn't know what to do in order not to lose control."

Mike do you want to get your cards. "AHH" Mike yelled throwing himself on the floor and kicking his legs hard against Oscar's knee. "Look Mike your picture is still waiting to be dried" Oscar was struggling to make Mike feel more comfortable, it was easier for Harvey Oscar thought is brother was with Mike practically twenty-four seven and knew how to help Mike to make him feel comforted. Oscar rubbed his temple trying to think of what Harvey had said to do.

Mike started making sucking noises he often did this when he was upset and angry "You want your pacifier kiddo" Mike nodded and continued his screaming and crying, Mike snatched his pacifier sucking furiously on it as he lay on the floor gently drumming his feet on the floor.

"There we are kiddo you want to watch some TV and we can have cookies Uncle Oscar brought some awesome peanut butter cookies" Mike stopped the drumming and looked up at Oscar holding his hand out for the cookies. "Come on little man let's go get them" Mike willingly took Oscars hand clinging onto the mans t-shirt.

* * *

Mike climbed onto the sofa grabbing his bob the builder fleecy blanket burrowing his head into it "Look at that TV Mike has daddy got a new TV?" Oscar asked going up to the TV and kissing it which made the little boy giggle.

"Let's see what we got here man you've got parenting blocks on it" Oscar complained his plan of watching some adult movies when Mike went down for his nap was destroyed. Harvey made sure to block things that were not appropriate for the little boy as Mike was into everything, he would often take Harvey's phone to play the games and draw on Harvey's paperwork.

'Sesame Street'! Man score I haven't seen that in ages kiddo your daddy and I used to watch that Mike" "Ahhhh" Mike cried excitedly pointing out what he wanted to watch "You wanting to watch some Scooby doo?" Mike nodded. Oscar rifled through Harvey's dvd collection as he sat next to Mike on the sofa watching Scooby doo, It was really nice being with Mike as he would point things out on the TV finding great delight in things that everyone else took for granted. Everything was different in Mike's world.

After about 10 minutes of lying on the couch Mike climbed down siting on his space hopper bouncing as he watched his programme "doooo doooo" Mike cried Oscar didn't know whethere Mike was pointing at Scooby or if he needed his diaper changed "Can Oscar check your diaper buddy" Oscar asked bending down pulling back Mike's pants. He quickly laid the little boy down and changed him, that was one thing that Oscar would never get used to, the diapers, Harvey really didn't seem bothered by it and would happily change Mike wherever they were in the house

Mike whined throughout the diaper change wanting to go back to his bouncing trying to roll away" "One minute kiddo just need to finish this just be a minute" Oscar promised letting Mike 'escape' as soon as he was done.

"We having fun kiddo you like your space hopper don't you yes you do" Oscar cooed "I suppose I'd better get you fed, daddy will be coming In wondering what we have been doing"

Mike nodded as Oscar walked into the kitchen preparing Mike's lunch.

The good thing about the kitchen was that the lounge and kitchen were open land which meant Harvey could supervise Mike when he was busy doing things. As it was Oscar didn't notice what Mike was doing as he was too busy trying to clean up the mess that he had made by dropping some food on the floor.

Mike had moved into the dinning and was dancing on the dining room table. "Mike Mike where have you gone" Oscar asked worried as soon as he saw that the little boy was no longer watching the TV he quickly raced to check the rest of the condo.

"Mike buddy I didn't know where you had gone" Oscar was glad that he had caught Mike just in time to see him dragging his space hopper on the dining room table because to Mike it seemed like a good idea to use it on the table.

"No no Mike buddy that is dangerous we play with the space hopper down here come on Mi-"

"AHH" Mike screamed as his uncle suddenly went to pick him up he kicked his feet out aiming a pretty good kick at his uncles groin, Oscar gasped in pain and gently picked Mike up despite the kicking and screaming

"AHHH AHHAAAAAA"

"Mike we need to take the space hopper and play here do you understand" Mike screamed again grabbing his space hopper but stayed on the floor turning away from his uncle whimpering as he rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"Mike keep your clothes on, what are you like" Oscar said laughing at seeing the little boy who had managed to pull his joggy bottoms down was standing there in just his diaper and cardigan looking very happy with himself. Mike refused to put his trousers back on and after upsetting the boy again Oscar gave up allowing his nephew to pretty much do as he wanted.

Hello" Harvey called walking into the condo; he saw the mess still on the table and his brother trying to make lunch while keeping the five year old away from climbing onto the TV cabinet which was proving difficult. Harvey couldn't help but laugh at the mess, his brother was being tested and Harvey couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying every moment of it.

"Your kid doesn't like clothes Harv", Oscar said panting as he put Mike's lunch on the only available clean space on the table exhausted from dealing with the little boy for only a couple of hours. "I know I usually let him run about naked" Harvey said chuckling bending down to smile at Mike.

* * *

"Thanks Oscar he eats over here" Harvey informed his brother picking up the plate and putting it on a footstool while he layed the monsters inc rug on the floor placing the plate on it

"Mike buddy come get some food, "Harvey called , Mike ran over to him grinning as he kneeled down on the rug deciding what to eat.

Oscar stared at his older brother in surprise "you let him eat on the floor bro? Wow you have changed"

"He doesn't like to sit at the table, I try and make him eat at night but during the day we eat wherever we feel like at the time don't we baby" Mike crawled over to the TV standing right in front of it watching his show as he munched on a few grapes.

"He is one hell of an energetic kid Harvey, I don't know how you do it I am knackered I literally did not get a rest"

"God, I can see that did he run you ragged" Harvey asked grinning

"Yeah he is lively though I take him running with me, he loves it lets of a bit of his steam. I am thinking of getting him a puppy, we just got a trampoline to put in the playroom he had his dinner on that last night" Harvey said shaking his head laughing as Mike inspected every grape before deeming them okay to eat stuffing them into his mouth

"Dada cudddle" Mike said coming up behind Harvey and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, "Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Oscar" Mike cuddled closer dribbling down his vest as he stuffed a grape into his mouth offering the mashed up mess to his daddy, Harvey pretended to eat the grape then hid it behind his back.

"Harv, what is with all the popcorn and snack jacks that's all I could find to eat". Oscar asked walked back into the lounge after scouring every cupboard for some as he would say 'munch'

"Uncle Oscar's raiding our cupboard again kiddo" Harvey said cuddling Mike on his knee before answering his brother "Mike, loves popcorn he could live on the stuff if he isn't in the mood to eat, popcorn is a great thing to have if you are watching him you better hope you have popcorn otherwise you better get some ear plugs" Harvey warned his brother who raised his eye brows worried.

"Aw Mike, what have we said about that kiddo" Harvey groaned as Mike was pulling at his diaper again. (More specifically the tabs of his diaper) he had been trying to take it off and had managed a couple of times which resulted in lots of 'surprises' for Harvey to clean.

"Where's your blanket baby"

"Ahhh" Mike responded picking at his wrap; frowning at the cucumber, throwing it aside and onto the floor. Harvey sighed Mike could love cucumber one day and the next he would act as if he had never seen it before.

"Harv do you mind if I put the TV on something else" Oscar asked after he had already done so,.

Harvey rolled his eyes at his brother as he looked through some of the new information the doctor had given him regarding Mike. He was forever getting told about new drugs which helped with this and that, unless they lived with Mike they didn't have a clue of what helped the little boy so they should stop pretending that they did. "Go for it Mike's not watching it" Harvey said as he helped Mike play a game on the I-pad. The I-pad was a god send for Mike it had so many games to help improve Mike's development.

"Nice the wrestling score look at that one he looks like a sumo!" Oscar shrieked immaturely. Harvey and Oscar had always been chalk and cheese, Harvey had the brains he could do anything which upset his parents so much when he was taking the drugs and wasting his life, Oscar on the other hand was not intellectual he preferred to go with the flow rather than try his hardest at something he was the cool one who wasn't having 'rug rats' as he called them.

Mike looked over at his uncle watching the TV and decided he didn't want it on as it was interrupting what he was doing. "AHHH" Mike cried pointing at the TV "we're playing with your I-pad kiddo it's okay" Harvey told Mike. Mike whined running over to switching it off.

Harvey put the I-pad down going over to Mike "Mike Uncle Oscar was watching that buddy, Uncle Oscar wants to watch the TV" Harvey explained to Mike switching the TV back on. Mike made an unhappy noise (a bit like a growl,) he had been growling recently when he didn't get his own way, switching it back off.

"Sorry Oscar you can watch it in the other room" Harvey apologised trying to keep Mike away from the TV even though it was now off Mike liked to stick things in the DVD player, they were on their fifth in the lounge seventh in the play room. Tenth microwave as Mike would stick everything in the microwave. Harvey had found the little boys Nintendo Ds in the microwave as he went to make some popcorn.

* * *

"So let me get this right kiddo, you don't actually want the TV on or you just don't want to watch Uncle Oscar's programme" Harvey asked smiling as he raised an eyebrow at Mike. "Yes Mr I know your game"

Mike looked up at him innocently and picked up one of his DVDS. Harvey shook his head and got the new game out instead. "Let's see we have got monster bowling you watch too much TV Mike we need to be doing other activities" Mike kicked Harvey's leg as the man opened the box and pulled the skittles out.

"This looks good fun Mikey, see the monsters, fluffy" Mike's inquisitive mind was working nine to the dozen even if he didn't want to be distracted, grabbing one of the blue fluffy monsters he rubbed it against his face. "You like those buddy yeah they are nice aren't they"

"wa dwa?" Harvey smiled as the five year old seemed interested in his new bowling game, Donna had bought it to develop Mike's fine motor skills.

"That is the ball. The ball knocks these down when you roll it, like this see" Harvey demonstrated and Mike clapped crawling over to the skittles picking them chewing them, "Do they taste nice baby" Mike giggled nodding his head eagerly picking up the different coloured one to see (what the difference in taste was)

* * *

"Whoa the wrestling is off the hook today" Oscar announced excitedly entering the room drinking one of Harvey's cokes what are you doing here" he asked crouching on the floor

"It's a new game to develop his hand eye co-ordination"  
"That looks cool, can I play Mike" Mike smiled nodding and pulled on Oscars hand to drag him down on the floor beside him. "Ahh dwis one" Mike said handing the wet soggy skittle to his uncle.

"You know Oscar I really do wonder if you are just a little boy stuck in a man's body" Harvey sniped sarcastically after watching his younger brother only to eagerly get involved in the monster bowling.

"I'm just cool and young, you are old and boring" Harvey head slapped his brother raising an eyebrow "Who's old?"

Mike looked up at the sudden violence and shrank back worried about what was happening, he didn't understand why his daddy and uncle were hitting, were they going to hit him next? Harvey sensed that they had upset the little boy when Mike was looking up at them eyes wide. "Aw buddy I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare you kiddo, sorry.

Daddy have a hug?" Harvey asked Mike nodded allowing Harvey to pick him up. Mike cuddled into Harvey playing with the mans hair messing it up. Mike had a thing for hair he liked to brush and feel Harvey's hair and he Loved Donna's hair he would stand on the couch behind her and play with her hair for hours.

* * *

"So Christmas is around the corner bro what are you getting the munchkin?"

"Well his main present is a sensory TV with colourful lights and some games that he can play and a tricycle"

"Am I allowed to get him that cool scooter I saw" Harvey shook his head "It's a nice idea but I don't think he would be able to use it Oscar, I wrote a list out of a few w things you might like to choose from to get"

"Nah Bro I can get them all not just one present, that's no good for any kid, I want to be the awesome uncle"

"Quantity doesn't mean anything to Mike, look he is quite happy playing over there with his squishy caterpillar, which costs $3.00 he will not like you anymore for buying expensive things. Oscar raised an eyebrow "Says the guys who has all the expensive gadgets" Oscar commented sarcastically "Most of the as you say 'gadgets' are for a purpose i.e. they are to help Mike and the rest are mine which having nothing to do with the kid.

"Dadeee, dwon gwain"

"Good boy Mikey, clever boy does you like your I have a really cool musical instrument it's a bongo drum" Oscar said Harvey groaned Oscar was a musician, well a 'struggling musician' he played at gigs and enjoyed his work and being in his band called 'the devils are on fire'. His day job was working in pub he didn't want to do what Harvey he couldn't imagine such a high end time consuming job; he admired his brother for what he did and for how amazing he was with Mike.

"I was going to buy him a bike ,Harvey there is this really cool bike in the shop and it has like flames and eyes" Harvey smiled at his brother who was getting totally wrapped up in describing the bike. "It's a nice thought Oscar, but Mike wouldn't be able to use a bike, he doesn't have the co-ordination he needs a special bike, one like this.

"What the fuck! $3,000 for a Bike! This is not fair Harvey what happens to kids who haven't got rich parents"

"I know I agree with you toys for children with special need are a rip off, it is going to cost me $9,000 just for a TV and Bike for Mike that is before all of his other presents.

"He can't watch a normal TV can he is that why you brought his portable one when you came to mine"

"He can watch the TV but some of the light will affect him and we don't know exactly which ones so to be safe he can only have the special TV's.

"Okay I bought him a puppet it's a crocodile and it supposed to be good for the 'fine motor' skills Oscar mocked lightly, the lady in the shop was a right old bag, would that be suitable for him"

"I am sure it would be as long as there is nothing that he can swallow on it he puts everything in his mouth and has starting spiting which is really not nice"

* * *

Daddee" Mike called toddling over to Harvey and planting himself on the man's lap " Wook fwuffee" Harvey stared in amazement and Mike and quickly pulled the boy into a cuddle

"Good boy kiddo, you said fluffy, you said fluffy, we need to write that down"

"What's that Harvey?" Oscar asked as Harvey quickly stood up jumping Mike on his hip as he grabbed a small whiteboard and pen "I Like to record each new word he accumulates because it is so rare that he says a new word, isn't it kiddo" Mike smiled and repeated the word again.

"Here we go I brought the crocodile with me" Oscar said handing the bag to Harvey

"Well it says a choking hazard for children under three but it looks okay. It looks brilliant I am sure he will love that" Harvey said smiling as he put the toy back in the bag. Mike climbed onto is knee grabbing for it "Mwinee mwineeeee" Mike cried "That's for Christmas kiddo" Mike started to cry he couldn't understand why the toy was being taken away from him.

"Aw just give it to him now Harvey I can get some more gifts" Harvey sighed handing the puppet to Mike who put it on his hand babbling as he moved the mouth "Gwos teef"

"Mike please stop grabbing for things, you can't take everything off the shelves" Harvey was trying not to get frustrated with Mike but he was struggling as the little boy kept pulling things off the shelves knocking everything down. Something as simple as a half hour shopping trip for anybody else had turned into a two hour operation with Mike.

Harvey bent down to pick up the rake that Mike had knocked on the floor.

* * *

"Dadee ahh ahh" Mike grabbed a DVD and thrust it at Harvey, "Mike we've got this at home kiddo" Mike screamed when Harvey put it back on the shelf not understanding why his daddy has said no. "AHHA" Mike grabbed it again and Harvey patiently bent down in front of Mike, "Mike buddy we have this film at home. We are not getting it"

"Look at this one, this one's looks good" Mike screamed and knocked the box out of Harvey's hands standing on it. Harvey groaned as the box snapped and he would have to buy it. "Mike that is naughty , we don't break things" Harvey said firmly.

Harvey picked up 'the Grinch' and put it in the cart, picking Mike up as the boy screamed flailing his arms and legs, he also put him in the cart, he knew that Mike's melt down was causing quite the scene and the little boy was getting frustrated and scared by the people who were watching him. Harvey sighed taking Mike out the cart and cuddling him.

He found a lady and explained to her what had happened with the DVD she very kindly said that he did not have to pay for it; Harvey insisted in paying for it but said that they did not want it.

"Shush shush shush buddy you're okay baby, you're okay" Mike cuddled into his daddy sucking his thumb and clutching Harvey's shirt in his small fist as he lay listlessly. Harvey felt Mike's head and groaned when the little boy felt warm.

Aggression usually came out when the little boy was feeling under the weather. Harvey tried not to laugh and roll his eyes at everyone who said to him that he is lucky that Mike is such a sweet boy who wouldn't hurt a fly, what people failed to understand is that aggression in kids with autism could be ten times worse than in kids without and Mike's meltdowns were violent.

Harvey always wondered what it must feel like for Mike to not be able to say how he was feeling; his communication was lost on so many people who didn't understand. What must it feel like to feel lost; kissing his son's head he rubbed his back.

"Come on baby let's go home"

**Again still conflicted about this chapter. I don't know i just don't feel asthough it's my best.**


End file.
